


You Called for Backup

by hughjackman



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Homework, Iron Dad, May Parker Makes An Appearance, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Helps Peter With Homework, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony Thinks Peter's In Trouble, iron dad & spider son, spider son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 09:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hughjackman/pseuds/hughjackman
Summary: Peter really should think before he sends any kind of text message to Tony Stark.





	You Called for Backup

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Peter & Tony fluff!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! <3

The _last_ thing Peter had expected when he’d called for Tony’s help was for the actual _Iron Man_ to fly straight through his window. Glass shattered as he screamed in fright, hands flying up to protect his head as Tony in the suit landed in his room, hands out and ready to fire.

“Where’s the danger, Peter?” he asked, voice alert. “What’s happened?”

Peter was completely, utterly shocked. “What the-”

“Hey, tell me, where is it? Quick!”

“I don’t- what are you _talking_ about?”

In a second, Tony revealed his face, eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he quickly glanced around the room. His racing heart calmed down and his eyes turned on the frightened teen. “You called for backup,” he stated, voice dangerously low.

“I, um. No, _no_ , I asked for _help_.”

“Help for- there’s no danger?”

Peter shook his head. “No, Mr Stark.”

It was silent for a moment, Tony’s eyes flitting around the room, trying to pinpoint anything that could be a potential threat to Peter. Seeing nothing, he groaned and dragged a hand down his face, stepping out of the suit. “I was in a freakin’ meeting on the other side of the _state_ , Peter. You- I can’t _believe_ you!”

“You’re saying this is _my_ fault?” Peter asked, crossing his legs and wincing when the skin came into contact with a shard of glass. He carefully brushed it off before looking up at the man.

Tony’s eyes narrowed and he spun to face the boy. “You’re saying it’s _mine_?” At the lack of response, he turned back to his suit. “FRIDAY, please read me the message Peter sent to my phone about fifteen minutes ago.”

“Certainly, Sir,” said the AI. “Peter Parker sent a text message to your phone at 14:36 reading “Mr Stark, I urgently need help. May’s out. Help. Now. Please. I’m at home. It’s urgent.””

“Thanks, Fri.”

“You are most welcome, Sir.”

Tony turned to Peter, the teen’s eyes wide with realization. “Now,” he said, “you’re saying I _shouldn’t_ have burst through your window ready to fight after being sent that message?”

“Um-”

“Think about your answer, kid.”

“No?”

Tony nodded. “Thank you. No. I was _terrified_ , Peter. I thought you were in trouble.”

Peter bit his lip. _Okay_ , maybe he should have formed that message a little better. He looked guiltily down at his hands. “I’m sorry, Mr Stark. I didn’t mean to.”

His voice was quiet. He sounded so dejected it made Tony’s heart ache even more. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before walking over to the bed and sitting down next to him. “Listen, Pete,” he said, “you gotta understand that, in our line of work, ‘help’ usually means there’s something _wrong_. The way you set out your text made me think someone had broken in and you were in danger. You’ve gotta _think_ more about these things, okay?”

Peter nodded, reaching up to wipe at his eyes. “Okay. I’m sorry, Mr Stark.”

“I know you are. C’mere, kid.” And the teen was wrapped in the man’s arms in no time, head resting against his chest. “What did you need help with?”

“Uh- physics homework,” was the sheepish reply.

Tony rolled his eyes, poking the boy’s stomach. “That’s it?”

“Yeah. Sorry, Mr St-”

“Say that one more time and I swear to God, Peter…” He let the threat hang in the air, knowing the kid knew full-well what he was talking about.

Peter grinned, watching as Tony reached over to pick up a sheet of paper with what looked to be physics equations written on it. “Test tomorrow?” he asked, eyes scanning the page, and Peter nodded.

“Yeah. May’s out shopping, and I’ve got nobody to help me memorize these.”

“Well, now you’ve got me. Come on, then, let’s do this. Tell me the equation for-”

He was interrupted by the door to the room opening wide. May walked in, shopping bags in both hands, seemingly ready to ask Peter for help bringing the rest of them in from the car. She took one look at the shattered window and Iron Man suit stood in the middle of the room before turning wide eyes on her nephew.

“ _What the f-_ ”


End file.
